latalefandomcom-20200223-history
Choosing Your Class
Choosing your class in the beginning of the game effects your entire play-style. To choose, you should take a deep breath and think about how you like to play: long range, in the fray, speed demon over powerhouse, or what have you. Below is a chart of the classes and how they advance. Class Advancement Warrior Warlord Blader Knight Temple Knight Guardian Wizard Sorcerer Bard Explorer Treasure Hunter Gunslinger Engineer Meister ** Sorry the table's not all that pretty, but at least you get the information out of it. Warrior The warrior is a good choice for beginning players, as it has a good variety of skills and decent damage output, as well as HP. Here is the image from the official La Tale site (http://latale.ogplanet.com/) Warriors will advance at level 50 to either the Warlord or the Blader class. Warlords use weapons such as Two-handed swords and Spears, while Bladers use Double Blades. People who choose warriors are usually people who are just starting a game, or else they like the speed of leveling. However, be careful choosing your weapon from the start. Knuckle-based warriors MUST advance to Blader, as Bladers get an initial skill reset and can, until level 50, sacrifice all sword skills. Choosing the knuckle-warrior or pre-Blader is much faster and limber than the sword-based (pre-Warlord) warrior, as they use kicks and punches as opposed to slow wide, heavy sword attacks. Knight As a knight, you have some of the same characteristics as the warrior, apart from the fact that Knights are much faster, and have slightly less strength and HP than Warriors. Knights also use one-handed swords and can use shields, which warriors cannot use unless it is in their second equipment slot. When knights advance, they can choose to become a Templar Knight or a Guardian. Templar knights maintain the use of swords and clubs, while Guardians are the advancement made from knuckle knights. This brings up another distinct difference between warriors and Knights: knuckle knights can advance to a knuckle-using character class. Those who choose to be a per-Templar knight are usually slightly slower than per-guardians, mostly because of the time taken to actually perform attacks: sword-wielding knights are more flashy with their skill repertoire, so their attacks are sustained for a longer period of time than the knuckle knight's. The purpose of using knuckles on any class is because of the speed in which they attack. They focus more on combos and making a bunch of light, successive hits rather than crushing single blows. Also knuckle knights are and can be used through PVP (player vs. player) as a winning advantage, the bad side about it is that they have a lower defense than shield using knights. Wizard Wizards are the basic magic based class of La Tale. They have the ability to use various elemental types of magic, namely Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. Each type of magic has its own pros and cons which differentiate one from the other. Wizards are not very well suited for close combat due to their low health, however they are able to heal themselves and their party members as well as deal high amounts of damage with their magical attacks. Wizards primarily use Staffs however they are also able to use daggers. Types of Magic Available to Wizards : Water : The weakest of the four magic types available. This element is able to heal themselves and their party members with several healing skills. This element also has relatively low cool down times. Earth : This element is very balanced in damage and SP usage. Cool down times are somewhat lengthy however, and earth magic skills cannot be cast while jumping in the air. Its buff increases defense. Fire : This is the strongest element of the four elemental magics. It is very effective at mobbing, taking out several enemies at once with ease. This magic has the longest cool downs however, and also takes the most SP in order for skills to be used which may pose a problem for newer players. Its buff allows it to deal more damage. Wind : The fastest of all magic elements, it has the lowest cool downs as well as its skills have the highest range of all the elements. Its buff allows the user and their party to move faster. A player may choose to use as many types of magic as they choose in any combination, such as using both fire and earth, etc. When a wizard reaches level 50, they may choose to advance either to a Bard or Sorcerer. Category:Explorer Category:Needs More Content